ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10,000 (Original)
Benjamin Kirby Tennyson (Ben 10,000) is Ben Tennyson's alias after twenty years of being a superhero who appeared in the episodes Ben 10,000 and Ken 10 in the future was explored. These were the possible timelines had Ben not destroyed the Omnitrix in The Final Battle: Part 2. (Unless the Ultimatrix can recalibrate.) Twenty years into the future, Ben has become a full-time hero. He no longer needs to conceal his identity and is recognized everywhere as Ben 10,000, no matter what alien form he is using. The name comes from the fact that now Ben has access to 10,000 alien forms, he also has unlocked the Omnitrix's master control function, allowing him to switch forms at will, without timing out. Having been fighting crime for such a long time, Ben has grown into a more strict and serious character, going so far as to stop naming his aliens (which the present Ben considers "half the fun" of using them), and has a darker way of dealing with villains, such as defeating Vilgax by literally mutilating him, though his interaction with his past self in the episode Ben 10,000 causes him to lighten up somewhat, naming his aliens all over again. Ben's alien forms have aged with him, which is evident in their appearances and abilities. For example, Ben 10,000's XLR8 is noticeably taller with gray outlines in place of the ordinary blue, as well as being considerably faster. In the episode Ken 10, it was shown that Ben has a son named Kenneth Tennyson (possibly named after Ben's cousin Ken). On his tenth birthday he gives him an Omnitrix like the one he had in the original series (like his one, he has only 10 accessible aliens and times out). The aliens Ben gave were Spitter, Buzzshock, Shellhead, Ditto, Wildvine, Stinkfly, Toepick, XLR8 and more. It was also revealed he has a daughter named Gwen (probably after his cousin Gwen Tennyson), which could be the girl present at Kenny's birthday party. One possible way for this future to have happened is that in the five year time-skip in the original series and Alien Force, Ben apparently had the Omnitrix removed, but what if he didn't? It is possible that after he went to the future, it made it so he didn't want it t happen to him,so he eventually took it off. That could possibly lead to him and Kevin still being enemies, him and Kai Green dating and getting married which would explain Ken Tennyson's skin color and dark hair. Also the same villians might have appeared in this timeline (the villains from Alien Force) but he would've handled them with ease because if never took it off then he would've got access to all of his aliens at a younger age and learned how to use them effectively by the time he was 15 which is Alien Force age. It would also mean that the Ultimatrix wouldn't have been created because Ben would've fully mastered the Omnitrix, so Azmuth probably would've saw no need to make the Ultimatrix. Another possibility is that Azmuth did create to Ultimatrix but was unable to finish it and it remained in storage on Galvan Prime. It possible the Albedo never stole the Utimatrix because Ben's Omnitrix had access to Grey Matter's form (because Ben's & Albedo's Omnitrix are in sync with one another), as this was Albedo's main reason for stealing the Ultimatrix in the first place. It is also possible that Ben's & Gwen's time travel to the future era of Ben 10,000 (and their knowledge of it) may have in itself altered the timeline, causing their future (the events of Alien Force, Ultimate Alien, and beyond) to be different from that of Ben 10,000 (this is likely as Ben 10,000 was unaware that the Omnitrix had access to 1,000,904 alien forms not 10,000, as revealed this to Ben by Azmuth in Alien Force). Aliens used Original 10 *Wildmutt *Heatblast *Stinkfly *Diamondhead *XLR8 *Ripjaws *Fourarms *Greymatter *Upgrade *Ghostfreak Additionals *Cannonbolt *Wildvine *Benwolf *Benmummy *Benvictor *Ghostfreak (reabsorbed) *Upchuck *Ditto *Eye Guy *Way Big *Eon Ben 10,000 Aditionals *Spitter *Buzzshock *Articguana *Atomix *Toepick *Shellhead *Sandbox *Gullet *Sotoraggian *Technorg *Vilgax *Sploot Alien Force Origonal 10 *Swampfire *Echo Echo *Humongousaur *Jetray *Big Chill *Chromastone *Brainstorm *Spidermonkey *Goop *Alien X Alien Force Aditionals *Lodestar *Rath *Nanomech Kenny's Aliens Before He Acessed the Master Control *Stinkfly *XLR8 *Ditto *Snakepit *Spitter *Buzzshock *Wildvine *Shellhead *Sandbox *Greymatter (Traded for Toepick) Triva *In the original series 10-year old Ben wore a white shirt with a black stripe and Ben 10,000 wore a black shirt with a white stripe. Category:Characters Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Tennyson Family Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Human/Alien Hybrids